Batista: I Walk Alone (DVD)
Batista: I Walk Alone is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment about former star Batista. Documentry The documentary stars off talking about Batista's childhood growing up in the rough area of Washington D.C. and how he came the "man of the house" at an early age before going into his experiences of moving to San Francisco & Virginia. How he started weightlifting in high school & his early "easy money" jobs were talked about before going in the story of his relationship with his future (now ex) wife Angie. How Batista got involved with wrestling originally through WCW & later with a WWE Hall Of Famer was talked about before getting into the story behind his WWE developmental character Leviathan. His career starting as Deacon Batista & eventually becoming a member of Evolution is discussed with various important moment being highlighed. How the fans "chose him" over Randy Orton leading to his WrestleMania match against Triple H is also talked about including various issues he had going into the match & the incident that happened backstage after the match as well. The documentary got real personal as the negative effect the business had on his relationship with Angie along with Dave's issues with his oldest daughter were heavily discussed. The move to SmackDown (and the "heat" he had backstage with the roster) & how close he got with Eddie Guerrero & Rey Mysterio is discussed before heavily going into the popularity he's had with the Filipino community. The story behind him forfeiting the World Title due to injury, his surgery & comeback, and regaining the title from King Booker is discussed before talking about his feuds against Undertaker, Edge, and Shawn Michaels before closing out the documentary on his celebrity status leading into other TV shows & various magazine covers. DVD extras include bonus stories of Batista talking about a brutal version of "Hide & Seek" he used to play as a kid, Batista & his mom telling stories of his rough neighborhood that resulted in 3 different shootings in his first yard, being a lifeguard at the community pool, funny story behind filming a Leviathan segment, what happened when Dave spent $500 on a new suit for his WWE debut, what happened when he went to a pool tournament with Triple H, the moment he gained the most respect for Eddie Guerrero & how Eddie helped Dave's relationship with his daughter, a gift he gave Chavo Guerrero, and the story behind his "geeky" lunchbox collection. Disc 1 * Moving Around * High School * Bouncer * Meets Angie * Career Decision * Wild Samoan Training Center * Leviathan * Deacon Batista * Evolution * Winning the Game * Family Issues * Welcome to SmackDown * Tribute to Eddie * Philippines Star * Relinquishes the Championship * The Royal Treatment * Phenomenal Experience * On the Edge of Greatness * Show Stopping Moment * Celebrity Unleashed * Batista - The Animal Bonus Features * Hot Bread and Butter * Batista's Rough Neighborhood * The Biggest Lifeguard at the Pool * Leviathan: Demon of the Ohio River * The Animal's New Suit * Dave Meets Alonzo Mourning * Respect for Eddie * A Gift for Chavo * Eddie's Advice * Batista's Lunchbox Collection Disc 2 *Batista vs. Kane - Armageddon 2002 *Batista vs. Shawn Michaels - Armageddon 2003 *Batista & Ric Flair vs. The Dudley Boyz - Royal Rumble 2004 *Batista vs. Chris Jericho - Vengeance 2004 *30-Man Royal Rumble Match (2005) *Batista vs. Triple H - WrestleMania 21 *Batista vs. Triple H - Vengeance 2005 *Batista vs. JBL - SummerSlam 2005 *Batista vs. Eddie Guerrero - No Mercy 2005 Disc 3 *Batista vs. King Booker - Survivor Series 2006 *Batista vs. King Booker vs. Finlay - Smackdown *Batista vs. Undertaker - WrestleMania 23 *Batista vs. Edge - One Night Stand 2007 *Batista vs. Undertaker - Cyber Sunday 2007 *Batista, Triple H & Ric Flair vs. Randy Orton, Edge, & Umaga - Raw *Batista vs. John Cena - SummerSlam 2008 *Batista vs. Randy Orton - Armageddon 2008 See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases *Batista External links * DVD at Amazon * on WWE Network Category:DVD releases Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases